dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy
Beast is the brains and the brawn of the X-Men. Portrayal Beast is still portrayed as the calm brains of the X-Men in both series, but his use as the strongman is relatively underused for story reasons. Powers Beast is super strong and super agile. As Beast, he can also use his feat for extra hands, like a monkey or ape. Weaknesses While Beast is strong, he is not invincible and can be taken out by simple means. Equipment Beast has no real equipment to speak of. Affiliations Beast is a founding member of the X-Men. History Justice Evolution Contact After the Professor, Jean, and Wolverine are kidnapped by Darkseid, Beast tries to investigate, but the Boom Tube Darkseid used doesn't leave a trace. He then receives a massive headache for apparently no reason. Two Earths Beast later came out when the Justice League arrived at the Mansion. Beast was then about to explain what Mutants were to the League before Batman stopped them. Beast then went with Cyclops, Storm, and the Justice League to investigate before being called to aid on New Genesis. Upon seeing that the attackers were a controlled Xavier and Jean, along with Superboy and Raven, Beast realized that Apocalypse was still active. After they were freed, Beast went home with the others to wait for Apocalypse's next move. Tabula Rasa Beast then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was scanned by Amazo and trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Beast then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Hank is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Beast voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Beast then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Beast then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Beast assisted. After all the villains were aprehended, Hank returned to the Mansion and asked what Xavier was looking over, the schematics of an ESP machine. Hank later informed Batman when most of the X-Men fell asleep. Beast then took the X-Men to the Blackbird for transportation to the Watchtower, using gloves for Rogue. Beast then keeps an eye on the heroes bodies until Batman defeats Dee. X-Men Evolution Sibling Rivalry Hank teaches a Sunday Science class that Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and Jim attend. One Sunday, they made a stink bomb that accidentally went off. Dark Future Beast was present when Kurt and Laura explained that in one year, Apocalypse would return. Future When Apocalypse returned, Beast is one of the many X-Men who fall. Return of Weapon XI He's later captured when Weapon XI invades the X-Men. Beast is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. Return of Captain America Hank is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Beast then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Generation X Horror After the Symbiote War, Hank made an inter-dimensional transport device that could allow people to see alternate realities. Hank then ended up looking at a desolated universe when decayed versions of Spider-Man and Wolverine appear. Hank tries to shut the portal off, but it was jammed. He then explained the zombies to Emma and Jean when they arrived. Hank manages to readjust the portal and sends the zombies back, but the zombies take Ben and Marie with them. The portal then shorts out due to over-heating. Wolverine and the X-Men X-Gambit Hank was present when Xavier assigned the X-Men to save Gambit. He stayed behind in case something else happened while Wolverine, Liger, and Kayla were away. Emma Dilemma Beast joined the mission to save Emma from Sinister. When the team split up to surround Sinister's lab, Beast went with Wolverine's team. Beast assisted in the attack, and once Emma was saved, they returned home. Return to Weapon X Hank was captured when Weapon X attacked the Mansion. He was held in a detention area. Hank was then freed by Remy after he and Rogue escaped. He then followed Scott, telepathically prompted by Xavier, to the hangar. Once Logan, Jim, Rogue, X-23, and her infant clones arrived, Hank flew them back to the Mansion. Invasion of Weapon X When the X-Men invaded Weapon X, Beast went with Cyclops team. When they went into the room where the list of unregistered Mutants was, Moss was about to attack when Beast knocked him out. He then destroyed the files of the list with a virus he and Forge invented. He was then teleported to the Blackbird by Nightcrawler, and they left once the others arrived with Kayla and an unconscious Mystique. Save Magneto Hank later learned that Magneto was captured by the MRD and the Professor asked them to save him. Beast made it into the base with help from the Brotherhood and escaped with Magneto after the other Mutant prisoners were freed. Fun and Danger A short while after saving Magneto, Hank voiced the idea of checking the news, which everyone agreed to. Peter's Christmas Carol A gentleman who was raising money for the poor. When he approached Osborn, he stated his case, but Osborn turned it around by theorizing that if the poor had money, then they'd be out of a job, which allowed him to be able to turn them away. On Christmas Day, they ran into Osborn again, who was much friendlier this time. Hank was then shocked but grateful when Osborn gave them two hundered dollars for the poor. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants